Beautiful, Magical You
by TellMeTina
Summary: Han pasado ya 10 años de haber terminado de grabar glee. Un reencuentro. Una duda. Una sorpresa. Un sentimiento. Dos personas. Es una historia ACHELE! One-Shot. Denle una oportunidad.


**Otra vez yo! Con este nuevo One-Shot Achele... que fue inspirado en una imagen que ya se me perdió :( **

**Dejando a un lado todo esto, espero que disfruten la historia.**

**Los personajes o actrices mencionadas no me pertenecen, ni la imagen; es sacada del internet(por si acaso de alguien sea y le incomoda deje un rw y la cambio) **

* * *

No existen palabras para describir su belleza. Es tan hermosa que podría decir que duele.

La forma en que sonríe. Como se curvan sus labios de tal manera que hace yo pierda el sentido así como lo hago con las curvas de su cuerpo. Ese movimiento de labios que me alegra la vida, que hace que suspire cada día.

¡Ni que hablar de su voz! Melodiosa armonía. Deleitante sinfonía. Entonces parece que escucho a los querubines cantar y a los ángeles hablar. La dulzura que desprende hace que muera cada día con diabetes. Pero aun así me hace quererla escuchar cada vez más, que si llega un segundo a faltarle su voz muda me quedaría con ella.

Luego llega la luz y a la vez túneles oscuros que me llevan a ver quién es ella. El pasadizo secreto al gran salón, donde siempre suelo encontrar, su alma y la mía bailando al mismo compás del corazón. Son sus ojos, Grandes y espesantes. No omiten sentimiento. Por lo que prometo, que de aquellos no caerán nunca lágrimas de dolor o sufrimiento.

Porque cada mañana, al despertar, le demuestro cuanto la quiero y le digo que nunca la dejaría escapar. Con mi oreja pegada a su pecho, siento como aquel órgano que simboliza lo eterno, empieza a latir con frenesí. Con cada palabra que le digo, con cada promesa. Me pierdo al ritmo y siento como el mío va a la par con el suyo, formando así la mejor de las sinfonías que jamás Ludwing Van Beethoven pudo imaginar o crear.

Pero es aquí donde todo creador de arte tiene envidia. Gloriosa escultura que los dioses lograron tallar. Dichoso quien tuvo la idea de moldearte de esa forma! Curvas que me hipnotizan y me hacen delirar. Llego a cuestionarme quien me enamora más. Será mi les Paul traditional, mi Gibson Wildkat o tú mi querida...

-Si no tuviera una copia de la llave de tu departamento hubiera hecho que tumbaran la puerta - apareció una figura a alborotar su tranquilidad.

-Hola - dijo saliendo de su habitación- ¿Qué haces por aquí?.

-Vine a ver cómo estás - mientras buscaba algo de comer en la nevera.

-Estoy bien, Jessica - decía mientras revisaba su celular.

-A mí no me engañas!

-¿Porque tanto escándalo? - desesperación.

-La vas a ver luego de tantos años...

-Siete para ser exactos - suspiró pesadamente - estoy más ansiosa de lo que puedes imaginar. Solo que me cuesta pensar que tal vez...

-¡Tonterías dices! Veras como todo va bien - le daba ánimos, sabía que los necesitaría.

-Pero...

-Anda a arreglarte para esta noche - demandó cambiando de tema por completo.

Lo bueno de todo era que ya tenía el atuendo escogido, un maquillador llegaría en pocos minutos y se dejaría el cabello suelto con algunas ondas. Unas pocas horas después ya se encontraba preparada.

-¿lista? -

-Para nada - resopló.

-Suerte - depositó un beso en su mejilla y se marchó.

Bajo el ascensor minutos después. Iba, realmente, lo más lento posible. Incluso le ordenó al joven que conducía el taxi que fuera lento.

Si, lo mejor sería no ir en carro porque si algo no salía bien le vendría, como anillo al dedo, darse una larga caminata.

Aquel día se cumplían ya diez años de haber terminado "Glee". La serie había terminado con gran éxito en su tercera temporada, graduándose así: Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Puck, Finn, Mike, y otros. El creador como el productor de la serie y el director de Fox se reunieron para hablar si habría otra temporada y lo dejaron a elección de los fans. Por lo que ellos decidieron que lo mejor sería verlos a ellos graduándose y con una Rachel entrando a NYADA acompañada de Kurt. Quinn en Yale, Santana y Brittany tomándose un "break" antes de empezar sus estudios. Mercedes empezando su carrera como artista. Finn y Puck en la milicia. Y Mike, no menos importante, estudiando medicina pero compartiendo también su estudio en la danza. Fue el mejor final para algunos, para otros querían que hubiera más. Pero la verdad es que no sería lo mismo sin los originales. En la grabación de este todos lloraron y todos prometieron que aunque la serie acabara su amistad no y tendrían que mantenerse en contacto.

Mirando por la ventana del carro, volvieron a llegar a su memoria aquellas palabras que había escrito en una carta para ella:

"... Su forma de ser ¡No podría ser más perfecta! Tan sencilla, tan única. Poder en el habla tenía para envolver a las personas con sus palabras. ¡Valla que conmigo lo hizo! Cada deseo era orden para mí. Yo la servía por así decir. No importaba hora del día que me tenía cuando ella me quería.

Entonces, era hermosa, casi perfecta, un habla de reina. Tal vez ese sea el motivo por el cual no éramos compatibles. Quizás yo no era aquella pieza que le hacía falta a su rompecabezas. Sin embargo, yo le prometí, incluso, cambiaría mi forma para encajar. Pero ella dijo: no, tranquila, estás bien tal y como estás…"

-Señorita hemos llegado – habló el joven del taxi. Le dio unos cuantos billetes y más propina.

La reunión de todo el elenco y demás sería en un hotel que incluso había olvidado como se llamaba, era como que si estuviera en automático. No importaba, solo quería hacer acto de presencia y luego se iría… o ese era su plan si nadie se lo arruinaba.

-Agradezco mucho su presencia – se escuchó una vez que entró al salón – estoy encantado de que todos aceptaran la invitación ya que es un evento muy importante – el creador de la serie, Ryan Murphy, era quien hablaba. Rodó sus ojos porque sentía que aquel hombre mentía – Se cumplen ya diez años de haberse dado por terminado la serie, que dicho por muchos, cambio la vida y estoy más que seguro que a todos ustedes también. Lamentablemente hace seis años, un personaje y una persona muy querida nos abandonó. Sé que en donde sea que este Cory él también se encuentra muy feliz. No tengo nada más que decir que disfruten de la comida, la música, que espero que hoy nos deleitemos con dos voces extraordinarias que veo en estos momentos, chicas pronto el escenario será de ustedes – sonrió y bajo del pequeño escenario.

-Di… - dijeron a sus espaldas, temía quien fuera – Dianna – pudo respirar tranquila.

-Jenna, ¿cómo estás? – se acercó a abrazarla.

-¡Por Dios Mírate! Si estás más hermosa – ambas mujeres reían mientras disfrutaban de aquel cálido abrazo – Desde hace cuánto que no nos vemos?

-Creo que un par de años – tomó dos copas de un mesero que pasaba junto a ellas – también estás maravillosa – confesó.

-Muchas gracias… y que es de tu vida?

-Dirigiendo, produciendo…

-La Di de siempre ¿eh? – ambas rieron.

-Haré lo que me gusta hacer hasta que no pueda más.

-Lo sé – tomó un sorbo de su bebida – Te parece si vamos con los otros chicos? – dudó un poco en decir un sí pero a la final asintió con la cabeza.

Caminando entre la multitud, con sus piernas flaqueándole, temiendo encontrársela, era muy temprano para tener que pasar por aquello. Para su suerte, solo estaban Naya, Amber, Mark, Kevin y Harry.

Conversaron por un buen rato. Rieron mucho, y se pusieron un poco al día con sus vidas. Todos encantados por el presente de cada uno de sus amigos. Se sentía muy bien junto a ellos. *_Nota mental: no perder contacto con ellos, no otra vez._ La habían hecho olvidar su principal angustia.

Cerca para la cena logró divisarla a lo lejos. Corrió, literalmente, tomando con ella a Naya en el camino y se sentaron al final de la mesa.

-Deja de huir de ella – le reprochó.

-No huyo de nadie – decía evadiendo su mirada.

-Puedes mentirte a ti misma, pero no a mí – tomó su mano – tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarla.

-Prefiero que sea tarde – Naya negó con la cabeza.

-Esa no es la Di que conozco. ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi amiga?

-Temo su reacción

-¡Qué reacción! Si no hay problemas de por medio, sabes que ella tuvo que marcharse por motivo de su carrera.

-Lo sé, pero siento que hay algo más, algo que no está bien.

-Tranquilízate, verás que todo saldrá bien.

No volvieron a emitir palabras sobre el asunto. Se concentraron en compartir con el resto de sus compañeros. Un par de horas más entre la cena, risas y bromas. Como solía ser.

El lugar donde se habían reunido contaba con un amplio balcón, a un costado unas escaleras que llevaban a un gran jardín.

Cuando se disponía a salir por este, se escuchó la voz de un hombre llamando la atención de todos.

-Hola… muy bien, es el momento que todos esperaban, al menos yo – todos rieron – es un placer para mí tener que presentar a… redoble de tambores por favor – el baterista tras de él hizo lo que le pidió - ¡Las señoritas Amber Riley y Lea Michele!

Una electricidad recorrió su espina dorsal por el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre.

Ambas subieron al escenario, hablaron un poco cada una, hicieron algún chiste y todos rieron. Cuando los arpegios de la guitarra se empezaron a escuchar ella salió al balcón. Se acercó al barandal y observó el grande jardín.

"Mira lo loco que es el destino, que luego pudimos andar. Como dos enamorados corriendo en el pasto. Tiradas en el césped regocijándonos con el aroma de las rosas, y el murmullo del aire que hacía a tu cabello bailar. Acompañadas de su sonrisa, enamorándome día tras día."

Escuchó que la gran puerta de vidrio, que dividía el salón y el balcón, se movía. Tomó una gran bocada de aire. Sabía que era ella quien entraba, conocía su aroma. No se movieron. Solo sintiendo su presencia.

-Hola – interrumpió el silencio – pensé que no vendrías.

-¿Por qué no lo haría? – se arrepintió de sus palabras. Sabía que habían sonado muy rudas – Quería verlos… - su mirada seguía fija en el jardín.

-Ha sido una velada maravillosa – comenzó a caminar hacia ella – te he buscado toda la noche - le fue sincera.

-Por otro lado, he hecho lo contrario – no podía mentirle, nunca lo había hecho y jamás lo haría.

-¿Por qué? – sabía que esa sería su respuesta. Su manía de siempre querer saber todo.

-No lo sé – era la verdad, no tenía ni la mínima idea del porque le huía pero lo hacía.

-Dianna Agron – todo en ella se alarmó y se volteó de inmediato – toma – le extendió un sobre.

-Es… es – no estaba segura si era.

-La carta que me diste hace ocho años – esta vez ella miró al jardín - ¿puedes leer los dos últimos párrafos?

-¿Por qué a…

-Sólo léelos… por favor.

"No lo puedo imaginar. Aun me parece irreal. Que hermoso es poder estar a su lado. Poder ir al parque a comer helado. Disfrutar de días soleados y de tormentas sin descanso.

Me parece que fue ayer cuando de mi boca salieron aquellas cuatro palabras. Que no cabían duda marcarían un antes y un después. Me es importante tener que mencionarlo porque cada que lo recuerdo me lleno de tanto sentimiento que si no lo digo… no podría soportarlo. _Quieres ser mi novia_. Con lágrimas en los ojos un sí me diste convirtiéndome en la más feliz mujer."

-Estoy comprometida – Acaso se encontraba en algún tipo de broma. De seguro lo era. No podría haberle hecho leer aquella carta y luego sin más decirle aquello.

-¡Que estás loca! – gritó al borde del descontrol. Lanzando la carta.

-No lo estoy – se acercó lenta y pausada a tomar la carta que yacía arrugada. La tomó entre sus dedos y la doblo nuevamente para guardarla en el sobre.

-¿Qué intentas? Sabía que algo andaba mal… me dije a mi misma que no había nada de qué preocuparse… ¡Todos me lo dijeron! Y yo ingenua creí, pero no, yo lo sabía.

-Cálmate por favor – negó casi al borde de las lágrimas – déjame terminar de hablar, por favor – se acercó a ella.

-Yo… no… solo – sintió sus brazos envolver su cuerpo y un calor recorrió por todo su ser.

-Tu carta, para mí, significó más. Más que una simple locura de enamorada, más que palabras de amor contándoselas a terceros pero que realmente la leí solo yo – susurraba en su oído – Fue un pacto. ¿Por qué crees que la he conservado? - se alejó un poco para ver respuesta pero nada - Tal vez fue algo arriesgado lo que hice, si también de locos – rió sola – pero fue la decisión que tomé ¿Sabes por qué?... Pensé que tu merecías algo impensable, inimaginable. Por qué es lo que eres para mí. Pero si te pienso a diario. Todos estos años separada de ti me han hecho ver, a diario, que la idea era cada vez más descabellada pero aún la quería llevar a cabo. Te seguí los pasos, sabía de todos tus proyectos… Sabía que nunca saliste con nadie, incluso cuando muchos quisieron salir contigo, logré enterarme que los habías rechazados – tomo ambos lados de su cara haciendo que la mirara – Tu carta me significo un para siempre, lo eterno, pero a tu lado – su rostro empezaba a formarse en una sonrisa – cada día fue un sufrimiento pero uno menos para que llegara el momento…

-Pero, ¿si no se hacía esta reunión? – susurró.

-Con o sin reunión ya todo estaba calculado.

-¿Entonces?

-Una vez te tocó a ti, ahora quiero que sea mi turno… la canción que canté con Amber iba incluida en todo pero…

-Lo siento

-No hay de qué preocuparse – sonrió tiernamente – la pregunta es ahora… - miró hacia el jardín volviendo la mirada confuso de la otra. Girando hacia donde veía quedó asombrada.

Las luces del jardín se encendieron y los chicos del cast estaban ahí con carteles.

_¿Quieres casarte conmigo? _Es lo que estaba escrito en aquellos carteles.

-¡Santo cielos Lee! – la abrazó y luego la besó. Benditos años, tantos habían pasado pero aquella sensación nunca la había olvidado.

La fusión de sus labios. La explosión que sentía, jamás había desaparecido. Fue como la primera vez que se besaron en el tráiler que compartían mientras grababan "Glee". Si aquel beso fue único, mágico, por sobre todo inolvidable, este fue aún más.

-Entonces que me dices Srta. Agron? –

-Para mí sería un honor ser su esposa, Srta. Michele de Agron – ambas rieron y se volvieron a besar. Pero la incertidumbre creció en el pecho de la rubia - ¿Te volverás a ir?

-Descuida mi amor, no grabaré ningún disco o película, me dedicaré solo a ti.

-Te amo –

-Yo a ti.

"Llega a mi aquella canción que solía recordar mientras estaba en el sillón, en una suite de lujo del piso treinta y dos. Contigo en Londres y yo en esta habitación, queriendo desaparecer. Pero los años pasan, pero ella no. La vida continúa, pero ahora a su lado. Por fin tengo mi y _vivieron felices para siempre_ con la mujer que siempre he amado.

Tengo una mujer hermosa, una vida mágica y a ti"

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. El final cambio en mi cabeza un millón de veces y al final quedo este. POR FAVOR DEJEN UN RW! Los necesito para vivir!_

_Gracias por los follows y favoritos del One-Shot pasado, les dejo el link: s/10733728/1/Un-Bello-Dolor_

_Y si quieren leer mis otras historias: s/8172877/1/Te-quiero-solo-a-ti - s/8521053/1/%C3%9Anico-y-primer-amor_

_ COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA! dentro de poco una actualizaciòn!__ Solo esperen!_

_Nos leemos pronto, besos!_


End file.
